In The Still Of The Night
by Sereia
Summary: After catching her boyfriend in the arms of another girl, Sakura is comforted by an amber eyed stranger. Then her friends set her up on a blind date and it ends up being the same guy! But he has other plans for Sakura; plans that involve saving the world.
1. Chapter I

~ hey ppls I got dis REALLY good idea 4 a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic da other day I'm gonna writing dis 1 at da same time as my Inuyasha fic. Don't worry it wont make my updates come later! Hope u enjoy!  
  
~Disclaimer~ no I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura but the storyline is mine and so are any of the clothes! I luv making up my own clothes lol!  
  
~*~ Chapter I ~*~  
  
"Tomoyo! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Sakura said exasperatedly, "It's just a dance! Not my wedding!" She looked over at the ravened haired girl and sighed. She had been like this since school had ended that day.  
  
"It doesn't matter Sakura." Tomoyo smiled back at her, "It's your one year anniversary with Yin; you have to look special." She had lain out three different dresses on Sakura's bed and was sitting on the edge.  
  
"I thought that was only for married couples."  
  
"You're so immature, Sakura." Tomoyo said, giggling. Sakura scrunched up her face and glared at her friend.  
  
"Am not!" She stuck out her tongue. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and Sakura blushed.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Shut up." Sakura mumbled, embarrassed. She turned in her seat and looked at herself in the mirror. She had decided to grow her hair long a few years ago and now it was down to the middle of her back. It was a nice honey colour that had never quite lost its natural shine. Girls always wanted the kind of hair they didn't have; girls with straight hair wanted curly and visa versa. However, Sakura never had that problem because her hair had both. It was mostly straight but it had a tendency to curl at the very tips which she loved.  
  
Tomoyo had made her get layers in her hair a while ago, so with the slight curl her hair framed her face nicely. Although, Sakura's hair wasn't what made her stand out the most; Sakura had the greenest eyes anyone had ever seen. They were literally the colour of emeralds and gave her a look of innocence that guys tried to take advantage of. And it didn't help that Sakura knew none of this.  
  
"Sakura, stop staring at yourself in the mirror and pick which dress you're going to wear." Sakura turned back to her friend and smiled. Tomoyo had been making her clothes since they were little and Sakura didn't exactly hate it. Tomoyo had such a keen sense of style that she had already been accepted to about every university in the world that majored in fashion design. Plus she gave Sakura clothes for free and they always made her look good, so that was a plus.  
  
Sakura got up from her chair and walked over to the bed. The three dresses were laying there as if on display and Sakura's mouth almost dropped in awe. Each dress was beautiful in its own right and she had no idea on how she was going to choose just one.  
  
"Mou, Tomoyo you always make it so hard for me to choose!" Sakura whined. Tomoyo just giggled.  
  
"Yeah I know, but that way you'll look kawaii no matter what. No why don't you try each one on and then decide?" Tomoyo said. Sakura shrugged and picked up the first dress before heading into the bathroom. It didn't take her long to change because she was still in her pajamas and so within five minutes she opened the door.  
  
"KAWAII!!!"  
  
"Oi Tomoyo, don't scream so loud. I swear I'm going to be deaf by the time I graduate." Sakura laughed.  
  
"Gomen gomen, I just couldn't help it! That dress looks so good on you." Tomoyo said, getting up from the bed. She walked over to Sakura and lead to her full length mirror. Sakura looked at herself but wasn't really impressed. The dress was a halter style, tied behind her neck and came down to her knees. There was a layer of chiffon over top of the basic material, giving it a misty look and a beautiful design of tiny clear sequins in the middle of the chest part but there was only one problem: it was purple.  
  
"Tomoyo; I think this dress was more made for you then it was me, don't you think?" Sakura turned around and the dress swirled around her knees. She loved the dress, there was no question about it; but she just didn't think it would make her stand out the way she wanted to.  
  
"I guess you're right Sakura." Tomoyo said laughing. Sakura started laughing too; she knew Tomoyo loved to make clothes for her so she never knew how to tell her something didn't suit her. Sakura just wasn't like that. She was always honest but at the same time she hated to hurt people's feelings.  
  
"Pass me the other one Tomoyo and we'll see if it suits me more." Tomoyo gave the next dress to Sakura and again she headed towards the bathroom. After about thirty seconds an arm reached through the door with the lavender dress in her hand.  
  
"Why don't you try this on, Tomoyo?" Sakura said from inside, "It'll make Eriol's eyes pop put of his head if when he sees you." Tomoyo blushed but took the dress from Sakura. She quickly changed and went to the mirror.  
  
'I hate it when Sakura's right about something like this.' Tomoyo cursed mentally. The dress was made for her in a way Tomoyo had never dreamed. The lightness of the colour brought out her pail skin and accented her curves. She hadn't put her hair up that morning and some of it had come in front of her shoulders, showing of the design of sequins on her chest. Tomoyo always put a bit of herself into the clothes that she made, so she guessed she had put a little more than usual into this dress. She twirled around and smiled.  
  
'I think I've found my dress for the dance.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Kami-sama Tomoyo! You look gorgeous!" She turned around blushing to see Sakura standing in the doorway to the bathroom.  
  
"I could say the same thing about you Sakura." Sakura was wearing a tradition Chinese dress that stopped in the middle of her shins. It was light green with embroidery in the shape of dragons. The dress was tight enough to show off every curve of Sakura's body and Tomoyo could hardly contain her squeal.  
  
"Wow Sakura! That dress really brings out your eyes." 'Maybe a little too much.' If Sakura's eyes were bright before, they glowed now. It was almost unnatural how deep Sakura's eyes looked, as if one would drown in them.  
  
"Yeah I noticed. But I don't think I should wear green tonight." Sakura sighed. She had worn green on her first date with Yin and he hadn't really said anything spectacular about how she looked. And that's how she wanted to look tonight: spectacular.  
  
"Well, you've got one dress left." Tomoyo said. She could tell that Sakura was nervous, but how could she not? She had been going out with Yin for a year now and Tomoyo knew Sakura wanted to impress him.  
  
'She's about the only one.' Tomoyo thought as she gave Sakura the last dress. Both she and Eriol didn't trust Yin, and he knew it. Tomoyo hadn't liked the look of Yin from the start but Sakura had fallen head over heels almost right away. Tomoyo loved her best friend and so she wasn't about to interfere with her happiness, but she still never was able to keep from worrying every time he was out with Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo twirled a lock of hair on her finger, 'I wish Sakura could see what he's really like.' She thought, sighing. Even though anyone could see that Yin loved Sakura dearly, he had a habit of flirting with every other girl around him. Tomoyo included. In fact, it was Tomoyo whom he had been hitting on when he first met Sakura.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Hey baby, you got a little extra time that can be spent with me?" Tomoyo turned her head to see a fairly well-built guy standing over her. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his ice blue eyes glittered. He smirked and sat down beside her before Tomoyo could say anything.  
  
"I very much doubt it." Tomoyo said coolly. She was not about to stay here with this guy whose gaze hadn't left her chest since he sat down. She immediately gathered up her books and stood up. The guy had a look of surprise on his face and Tomoyo just smirked.  
  
"What the matter? Never been rejected before?" A few kids around them snickered. The guy scowled and glared at her. Tomoyo sent him a dazzling smile before walking out of the library. She had barely gotten down the stairs before she was grabbed from behind. She whirled around and amethyst met ice.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." The guy said.  
  
"Well maybe if you had been looking at my face instead of my boobs I would have been nicer." Tomoyo spat out, pulling her arm from his grasp. She turned back around and started walking towards the parking lot. The guy grabbed her again and pulled her around the corner, slamming her up against the wall. Tomoyo cringed as his grip tightened and she dropped her books.  
  
"Think you make a little time for me now?" The guy said smirking. He lent in and nuzzled her neck. Tomoyo recoiled in disgust and tried to knee him the groin. He was too fast and caught her leg before any damage could be done.  
  
"Come one babe, I'm losta fun when you get to know me." He started to caress her leg and she glared at him.  
  
"I've had enough fun for today, thank you very much. Now let me go!" Tomoyo squirmed but he was too strong for her.  
  
"Come on, I'm just asking for a cup of coffee or something. If stuff happens after, then that's even better for me right?" He continued to caress her leg and Tomoyo struggled to break free but it didn't look hopeful.  
  
"I don't think the lady is thirsty right now."  
  
"What the fuck?" The guy cursed and Tomoyo looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Eriol." She breathed. Eriol was leaning on the side of the building with his eyes closed, looking casual.  
  
"Hey mister, this is a private conversation." The guy said, glaring at Eriol. Eriol just smiled and started walking towards the couple. Tomoyo was almost in tears from relief; she could always count on him. The guy glared at Eriol but slowly let go of Tomoyo and she slumped to the ground. He walked passed Eriol and called to Tomoyo over his shoulder.  
  
"Nice talkin' to ya babe." Then he disappeared around the corner and Eriol bent down to gather his girlfriend in his arms. Tomoyo clung to him and sobbed into his shirt. When her cries finished, she looked up at Eriol, tears still fresh on her face and smiled.  
  
"I love you." She said. Eriol just stared back her in shock. That was the first time in the six months they had been going out she had ever said those words. Tomoyo didn't give him enough time to respond; she pulled him down and kissed him. Eriol could taste her tears and he ran his tongue along her lips. Tomoyo parted them willingly and Eriol slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet as always and a low moan reverberated in the back of his throat. Tomoyo giggled into his mouth and then broke the kiss. She put her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair.  
  
"My knight in shining armor." Tomoyo whispered and Eriol smiled.  
  
"Always, my love." He kissed her temple, "Now, come on, Sakura's waiting for us in the parking lot." Tomoyo nodded and Eriol helped her to her feet. He bent down and picked up her books as she straightened her jacket. Then he grabbed her hand and they walked towards Eriol's car. They turned the corner and Tomoyo looked for Sakura. She saw her standing beside Eriol's black jaguar; but she wasn't alone.  
  
"That bastard." Tomoyo cursed under her breath. The black-haired, blue eyed guy who had just attacked Tomoyo was now flirting with Sakura. And from the look on her face, she was enjoying it. Eriol and Tomoyo quickened their pace but by the time they got to Sakura, the guy was gone. She turned her head towards her two friends and smiled.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, you just missed the cutest guy! His name is Hobuki Yin and he's going to take me out tonight!" Tomoyo was about to tell Sakura what the guy had just done but Eriol squeezed her hand. She looked at him questioningly and he shook his head. Tomoyo sighed and put on a fake smile.  
  
"That's great Sakura. I told you s guy would come along for you soon." Tomoyo almost threw up at those words but she bit her tongue. Sakura looked to happy, it took off of Tomoyo's will power to not smack in the head. Sakura couldn't help it if she was completely ignorant to everything bad in the world. Tomoyo wanted Sakura to be happy no matter what, so she decided to shut up about 'Hobuki Yin' for now.  
  
'I hope that you can change him Sakura.' Tomoyo thought silently as they all got into the car, 'I hope you can change him.'  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
It was only a couple weeks later that Yin asked Sakura to go steady with him and now they were celebrating their one year anniversary. Tomoyo sighed again and changed back into her normal clothes. Her sleeveless purple turtleneck and white Capri's were comfortable and easy to get on and off so she was changed within a couple of minutes.  
  
'I should have said something that day but the excitement in her eyes was too much for me to handle.' Tomoyo thought. She folded up the dress as Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. Tomoyo took one look at her friend and almost fainted.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we've found a winner." Tomoyo couldn't believe how stunning Sakura looked. Her dress was a pale pink that went all the way down to the floor. It was covered in sparkles and the slit that went up to Sakura's knee showed off her nicely tanned leg when she walked. The dress was the same kind of halter style as Tomoyo's and was tied up behind Sakura's neck. The neckline dipped low enough to show off a bit of cleavage but not enough to make Sakura look like a slut.  
  
'Sakura could never look like a slut no matter what she wore but some guys might get the wrong impression.' Tomoyo thought. Sakura walked over to the mirror and stared in awe at her reflection. Tomoyo really knew which colours suited which people and this was no exception.  
  
"Yes, I think we do. Arigato Tomoyo!" Sakura turned around and hugged her friend.  
  
"No problem Sakura, you know how much I enjoy making clothes for you." Tomoyo said, "Now what time do you want me to come over tonight?" She and Sakura always got together before the school dances to get ready. They would do each other's make-up, hair, and accessories in order to get ready; although it was usually Tomoyo who decided everything.  
  
"Ummmm, I dunno. When would be a good time for you?" Sakura asked, sitting doe on her bed.  
  
"It doesn't really matter to me," Tomoyo said, "I have nothing real important to do today anyways."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, why don't we go out for lunch and then to a movie or something?" Sakura suggested, "We can always stop by at your house before we come back here to get your things afterwards."  
  
"Okay. Go change and I'll go start the car." Sakura nodded and ran into the bathroom. Tomoyo grabbed her purse and went downstairs to wait for Sakura. About five minute later, Sakura bounded out of the house in a pink tank top and jean shorts. Her hair was in a ponytail that swished back and forth with each step. Tomoyo smiled as Sakura got into the car.  
  
"So where to first?"  
  
"Ummm, how 'bout that new café? I've heard they have really good strawberry cheesecake there." Sakura turned on the radio and soon soft music was flowing through the car.  
  
"Always thinking with your stomach." Sakura shot her a look and they both giggled. As they rode towards their destination, Sakura couldn't help but wish that the day was almost over and that the dance wasn't hours away.  
  
'Tonight will be a night I'll never forget.'  
  
~~~  
  
well, wut do ya think? Dis story will have magic in it but not da 'cards' kind. And syoaran will show up in da next chapter I think so don't worry! Review!!!  
  
~*~ AnGeL ~*~ 


	2. Chapter II

~ here's da next chap, I hope more ppl r reading it cuz its gonna get really gude! Sry 4 da long wate, had mega stuff 2 do!  
  
Disclaimer ~ don't own ccs, but I own da plot and da clothes! Yay 4 me.  
  
~*~Chapter Two~*~  
  
"Come on Tomoyo! Onegai?" Sakura whined. She hadn't stopped the whole five minutes they had been driving and she knew Tomoyo was about to blow a gasket.  
  
"No Sakura. It'll ruin my hair!"  
  
"But you're going to re-do your hair when we get back to my house anyway. Come on, onegai?" Sakura put on her best puppy face and Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Fine, fine! Just don't look at me like that. Kami.you could make the strongest man on earth bend to your will with that look." She said.  
  
"I know." Sakura laughed. Tomoyo shook her head and pressed the button to lower the top of her convertible. It wasn't long before the wind was whipping their hair all over the place. Tomoyo glanced over at her friend and smiled. Sakura looked so carefree; her hair was blowing in the wind and she had a look of pure and innocent delight on her face.  
  
"Oh, I love this!" Sakura yelled, "As soon as I'm able to buy my own car I'm getting a convertible." She raised her arms in the air and closed her eyes. She loved the feel of the wind in her hair and how it sounded when it whistled passed her ears. It reminded her of the ocean; and her mother.  
  
'I miss you Okaa-san.' Sakura thought to herself. She put a stray curl behind her ear and sighed. It had been almost fifteen years since her mother had died but she still hadn't really gotten over her death. But even though she had only been three when that terrible accident, Sakura still remembered her mother's voice perfectly. She had sung Sakura to sleep with the same lullaby every night and had even put the tune in a small music box that she had given Sakura before she had died.  
  
"You alright, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in a worried tone. Sakura shook her head a little and smiled.  
  
"Hai, fine." Sakura said, "Sorry, just spaced a bit."  
  
"You are the most spaciest person I know, Sakura." Tomoyo said with a laugh.  
  
"Spaciest? Nice vocab choice there, Tomoyo." Sakura burst into a fit of giggles as Tomoyo pulled into the parking lot. They were lucky enough to find a place to park near the front of the café, so they didn't have to walk very far.  
  
The café was fairly crowed when Sakura and Tomoyo entered and it took them a few minutes to find a table. It was right beside a large window so they were able to gaze outside if they so wished. They both sat down and Sakura grabbed a menu. Her eyes skimmed the choices and her mouth almost watered.  
  
"Wow, everything looks so good!" Sakura gushed, "I don't think I'm going to be able to make a choice.  
  
"I'm sure you'll come to a decision by the time we have to leave." Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"Shut up." Sakura laughed, "I'm not that bad am I?" Tomoyo giggled. She didn't answer and picked up her own menu.  
  
"Tomoyooooooo!" Sakura whined. She giggled again; Sakura could be so immature but it was one of her good qualities.  
  
"Hai?" Tomoyo said, pretending to not know what Sakura was upset about.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Stop being such a bitch and figure out what you're going to eat." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at her and they both laughed.  
  
"And I suppose you have already made your choice?" She smirked.  
  
"Hai; I'm going to have the soup of the day with a sausage roll and a soda. And a piece of strawberry cheesecake for dessert." Sakura said with a smug look on her face.  
  
"I think the world's going to end." Sakura smug look turned to one of confusion as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The world is going to end; you were able to decide on what you're going to eat with ten minutes." Tomoyo said not lifting her gaze. Sakura scrunched up her face and whacked her friend on the head with her menu.  
  
"Bitch." She said, 'At least I don't eat like the Queen of England."  
  
"Nani? I do not!" Tomoyo said in shock.  
  
"You do so, Tomoyo! I've seen you. You take the smallest bites imaginable and pat your mouth with your napkin after every five bites."  
  
"Only when Okaa-san has someone to do with her business over!" They stared at each other for about a minute before exploding into laughter. Soon tears were streaming down both of their faces and Sakura was clutching her stomach.  
  
"I think we should make up a comedy act. We would totally crack people up." Sakura gasped.  
  
"I agree. But for now why don't we order some food?" Tomoyo said, smiling and waved a very stressful looking waitress over. The girl had her long ebony hair tied up into pigtails on the side of her head and her red eyes glowed.  
  
"Hi, my name's Meiling. How can I help you today?" She said in a cheery voice. Sakura and Tomoyo told her their orders and Meiling wrote it down on her notepad.  
  
"It shouldn't be that long but as you can see, we're a little busy today."  
  
"It's alright, we understand." Sakura and sent Meiling a sympathetic smile. Meiling looked over at her and did a double take. Sakura felt a little uncomfortable as the waitress stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Meiling realized that she had been staring and shook her head.  
  
"Iie. Gomen you look like someone I-ah. I-ummm. used to know." Meiling said nervously, "I'll go put your orders in." With that she hurried away from their table. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Maybe you look like an old childhood friend or something." Sakura looked down at her menu, 'That look in her eyes was almost as if Christmas had come early. It wasn't just surprise, it was as if some long lost hope had been rekindled.' She thought to herself. Sakura rested her head on her hand and looked at the window.  
  
The spring sun shone in the clear blue sky and Sakura couldn't see a cloud in sight. It was the perfect day for a dance; it wouldn't be too cold at night so people would be able to go outside if they wanted. The gym that the dance was being held in was connected to two different places. One door led to a covered courtyard that had some benches that people could sit on and a vending machine for drinks. The other door led to the parking lot but was also in the direction of the local park.  
  
Tomaeda High was pretty big so there were about fifteen hundred kids enrolled in the school. Sakura suspected that out of the whole school, only about three hundred and fifty kids would show up at the dance. They were lucky that there was a cut off at four hundred people because after that it would start to get really crowded.  
  
As she stared out the window, Sakura noticed someone in the parking lot. He was standing right in the middle, facing in her direction. He was dressed in a long, black leather coat that went down his ankles and a dark green shirt. His pants were also black, as well as his shoes. The man's short, chestnut coloured hair moved slightly in the breeze ad Sakura couldn't help but stare back.  
  
'That guy is seriously hot.' Sakura thought to herself. She suddenly realized what her mind had said and blushed. 'What are you doing, Sakura? You're going at with Yin.' Still, she couldn't take her eyes off the stranger in the parking lot. His eyes were covered with sunglasses and although she couldn't tell with the dark shades on, Sakura was certain he was staring straight at her. Neither of them moved; just continued to stare into each other's eyes.  
  
'I wish I could see his eyes.' Sakura thought. A sudden whistle was heard from behind and Sakura whipped her head around to see who it was. She turned around to see a couple of guys, probably around twenty, ogling Meiling. Meiling, however, was not enjoying the attention.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and serve me baby? I'm sure you satisfy every customer." One guy said. Meiling threw him a disgusted look.  
  
"Unless you're going to order something off the menu, I see no need to come anywhere near you."  
  
"Are you on the menu?" The other one called as Meiling walked up to the kitchen window. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo and they both rolled their eyes. They had had this kind of guy trouble before. There were always going to be at least one cocky asshole around to piss off every girl in sight; and today was no exception.  
  
Meiling had picked up Sakura and Tomoyo's orders and was walking towards their table. Unfortunately, she had to pass the table of guys that had been whistling at her and one of them grabbed her ass as she walked by. Meiling's ruby eyes flared and she spun around. She placed the two trays on an empty table next to her and she turned to face the guy.  
  
"Finally decided to give in, eh?" The guy smiled, "See? I told you guys no girl can resist me." Meiling smiled in a flirtatious way before grabbing the guy by his collar and bringing him to his feet.  
  
"If you ever, EVER touch me again," Meiling growled, "I'll make sure you are never able to reproduce again; got it?" She punched him in the stomach and shoved him back into his chair. The guy's friend got up in protest when Meiling's leg shot out and stopped an inch from his groin. She smiled innocently.  
  
"Any problems with your chair, mister?" The guy's eyes widened and he shook his head as he sat back down. The door to the kitchen banged open and an older looking man suddenly rushed over to Meiling. He started shouting at her and he wasn't subtle about his anger.  
  
"Meiling, what were thinking?! These are customers! You have no right to harass them like this!" Sakura and Tomoyo were about to come to Meiling's defense when the man continued.  
  
"You are merely a waitress here Meiling. Customer satisfaction comes first no matter what. I have every right mind to fire you right now." Sakura and Tomoyo jumped up, but before they could move, Meiling started to laugh.  
  
"No need for that Sergai-san. I QUIT!" Meiling tore off her apron and picked up the two trays she had left on the table. She walked over to Sakura and Tomoyo and set their trays of food down in front of them. The two stared at their food, then back at Meiling and then burst into laughter. Meiling joined in and within minutes all three of them were holding their stomachs with tears rolling down their faces.  
  
"Th-that was pri-priceless!" Sakura stuttered. Tomoyo could only nod in agreement.  
  
"Happy to entertain." Meiling said, taking an over dramatic bow. This caused another fit of giggles to erupt from the three girls; the others in the café could only sit and stare. When their laughter had subsided once more, Sakura looked up at Meiling and smiled. The girl had an aura about her that said 'I'm friendly but piss me off and I'll kick your ass.'. Sakura couldn't help but like her.  
  
"For providing us with lunch and show, you are now invited to join us at our table." Sakura said, pretending to be very prim and proper. Meiling smiled and pulled up a chair and placed it backwards at the end of their table. She sat down and rested her arms on the back of the chair in front of her.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is my best friend Daidouji Tomoyo." Sakura said, introducing herself and her friend.  
  
"Li Meiling." Meiling replied.  
  
"Happy to meet you." Tomoyo said.  
  
"So, do you guys live around here?" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Iie, we just came here for lunch. But thanks to you we got more than our money's worth." The three of them giggled. The food had been long forgotten and just sat on the trays. Sakura and Tomoyo were much more interested in their new friend.  
  
"We live about half an hour away but Sakura said that this place serves really good strawberry cheesecake." Tomoyo said.  
  
"It does. Although when there are assholes hitting on you, it may taste kinda bitter." Meiling scowled. Tomoyo and Sakura both laughed.  
  
"Do you live around here, Meiling?" Sakura asked. Meiling shook her head.  
  
"Iie, I just work here. I actually live in Hong Kong." Meiling sighed. Sakura could tell just from looking at her that she was a little homesick.  
  
"So why are you here? You look about the same age as us, so you can't have finished school yet." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I haven't but I had to come here because of.business." She said, hesitating.  
  
"Are you here by yourself?" Tomoyo asked, changing the subject. Sakura thanked her friend for noticing Meiling's uneasiness.  
  
"Iie, I'm staying with my cousin." Meiling left it at that so they didn't press her for more information. Sakura could see the sadness in mailings eyes and she immediately wanted to do something to cheer her up. She wracked her brain and tried to think of something. However, it was Tomoyo who broke the silence.  
  
"Well you're lucky that you dealt with the situation when you did Meiling." Tomoyo said with a giggle, "I think Sakura was ready to beat the shit out of them. And with all the training she'd had, I doubt they would've been able to get up for a LONG time."  
  
"Tomoyo! I wouldn't have gone that far!" Sakura blushed as Tomoyo laughed. Meiling looked over at Sakura and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You that good, Sakura?" She asked. Sakura looked down and nodded.  
  
"I've been training since I was ten. My dad wanted me to be able to protect myself if anything should happen. He's very over protective."  
  
"I'm sure." Meiling said, smiling, "What kind of stuff do you study Sakura?"  
  
"Karate, judo, yoga and some kick-boxing. I can also do pretty well with a sword." Sakura replied. Her father had made sure she could defend her self VERY well before he had let her stay out late and that wasn't even until she was thirteen.  
  
"Honto? Maybe you and my cousin should get together. He's been training since he was five but I bet you could still give him a run for his money."  
  
"I don't know." Sakura said, "I wouldn't want to get in the way or anything." Meiling's eyes had a mischievous glint to them.  
  
"Oh I'm sure he'd be glad to have a little fight with you." Meiling said, emphasizing the 'you' part. Sakura looked at Tomoyo but she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Besides, it would be very entertaining to watch. Maybe it'll take his ego down a notch." She laughed.  
  
"Sure why not; as long as it's okay with him." Sakura smiled. Suddenly she got a great idea. She knew exactly how to make Meiling feel better about coming to Japan.  
  
"Hey Meiling, you said that you didn't finish school right?" Sakura asked, sounding excited.  
  
"Hai. I left this summer so I never did my grade twelve year."  
  
"Well why don't you sign up at Tomaeda High? Then you could come to our dance tonight!" Tomoyo looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You should Meiling! Then we could all go to school together." Meiling just laughed.  
  
"I've already signed up to be at your school. I just never actually went because of this job." Tomoyo and Sakura stared at Meiling in surprise.  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then come to the dance tonight! It'll be so much more fun with you there." Sakura said.  
  
"Demo, don't you need school I.D. or something?" Meiling said. She had obviously gotten all of the information about school events.  
  
"Hai, demo you can just say that you transferred late and pissed the day we had our pictures taken." Sakura said. She was willing to do anything in order for her new friend to come to the dance. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Hai, and you're name will be on the school list anyway."  
  
"Well, I'll have to ask my cousin if it's all right. He's a little like your father, Sakura: overprotective." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Just tell him that if he lets you go, I'll go easy on him when we have our fight." The three girls burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I'm sure he'll say yes, Sakura." Meiling said, "And don't go easy on him, I'd like to see him get beaten at least once." Sakura reached over and grabbed a napkin. She pulled a pen out of her purse and quickly wrote something down; then she handed the napkin over to Meiling.  
  
"This is my address." She said, "And my phone number. Come to my house at about six. The dance starts at seven but knowing Tomoyo, she'll probably want to fix something about you. Whether it's your hair make up or even your outfit." Tomoyo glared at her.  
  
"Oh come on Tomoyo, you know you want to." Sakura smiled and so did Tomoyo. Meiling laughed.  
  
"Why don't I leave my make up to you Tomoyo? I can be experiment or what ever you wanna call it." Tomoyo's face lit up.  
  
"Great Meiling! I'll make you look so good!"  
  
"And have fun doing it too." Sakura mumbled. Tomoyo kicked her under the table and when Sakura glared at her she just smiled innocently.  
  
"Sounds good. How are we getting there? Should I bring a car with extra seats?" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Iie, Eriol and Yin are going to be giving us a ride." As soon as the names passed Sakura's lips, Meiling's face darkened. Sakura had never seen so much anger in a person's expression before. But before she could blink, it was gone.  
  
'I must have imagined it.' Sakura thought to herself, 'Meiling can't have met Eriol and Yin before, could she?' Sakura looked at Meiling and gave her a questioning look but Meiling's features were expressionless.  
  
"Who are Yin and Eriol?" Meiling said and Sakura thought her voice seemed kind of strained.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol is Tomoyo's boyfriend." Sakura explained, "Although the way they act you'd think they were married."  
  
"Sakura!" Sakura smiled evilly but Meiling was still staring at her.  
  
"And the other one?" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Hobuki Yin is my boyfriend. We're actually celebrating our one year anniversary tonight." Sakura said and blushed even harder.  
  
"Oh, well congrats." Meiling said in a monotone voice. She shook her head and forced a smile.  
  
"Well I guess I should go if I'm going to be at your house at six." Sakura looked at her watched and stood up.  
  
"We better get going to too, right Tomoyo?" Tomoyo nodded and rose. They food lay cold and forgotten on the table. Obviously getting to know Meiling had taking priority over their meal. They could always find something to eat back at Sakura's house anyway.  
  
"I'm just going to go to the washroom." Sakura said, grabbing her purse, "Why don't I meet you out at the car Tomoyo? And I'll see you later Meiling." With a nod, Sakura rushed towards the bathroom at the back of the café. As soon as the door closed behind her Meiling whirled around to meet Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura needs to stay away from Hobuki." Tomoyo was taken aback.  
  
"What do you mean Meiling? Have you met him before?"  
  
"Hai, but don't tell Sakura. Onegai Tomoyo, Hobuki is NOT the person he seems and Sakura should not be hanging out with him." Meiling's voice was lined with hatred and fear.  
  
"Tell me about it." Tomoyo said. She told Meiling about what happened the first time she met Yin and how he had treated her.  
  
"It seems you and I feel the same way Meiling." Tomoyo said.  
  
"You have no idea." Tomoyo shot Meiling a quizzical look, "But he's worse than that. We need to do something about this or Sakura is going to get hurt."  
  
"I've tried Meiling, but Sakura won't listen." She said exasperatedly, "She truly believes Yin is a good person and that's why she's been going out with him fir a year." Meiling sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"Hai, I could tell by just talking to her that she's a very trusting person."  
  
"She is." Tomoyo agreed, "What did he do to you? Did something happen in Hong Kong?" She saw Meiling clenched her fists and her shoulders stiffened. Her friend opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.  
  
"You're still here Meiling? I thought you had to go." Sakura said, walking up to them. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other before speaking.  
  
"I do, I just wanted to ask Tomoyo which colour I should wear tonight. I didn't want her make up to clash with my clothes." Sakura laughed.  
  
"I don't think you'll find someone with more make up than Tomoyo. She's got every colour imaginable."  
  
"Hai, that's what she said." Meiling said, sharing a knowing look with Tomoyo, "Well I guess I'll go now. Ja ne." Meiling turned and walked towards the door. She waved at the two girls and they watched her walk towards a dark red motorcycle in the parking lot. She put on the helmet that was attached to her seat and started the engine. She waved once more and then rode off towards the street.  
  
"Come on Sakura, we better get going." Tomoyo said, walking towards the exit. Sakura looked at her friend.  
  
"Daijoubou?" She asked. Tomoyo turned around and smiled.  
  
"Iie, I'm fine." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and followed her friend out of the café. Tomoyo looked a little paler than usual but Sakura blamed it on the heat. Before she got into the car, she looked around the almost empty parking lot.  
  
"Did you lose something Sakura?" Tomoyo said from inside the car. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Iie." Sakura got into the car and put on her seatbelt. She put her purse down by her feet and Tomoyo pulled out of the parking lot. Sakura cast one last glance towards the café before the car pulled out into the lane of traffic.  
  
The dark haired stranger was no where to be seen.  
  
a/n: wel how wus dat? I've had dis chap ½ dun 4 about a month and den I wrote another 2 pages but it got erased so I had 2 write da 2 extra pages all over again. Bleh I hate it wend at happens. Neways, how dus it look so far? I noe its kinda boring rite now but all stories start out like dat. It'll b getting REALLY interesting from now on I promise! Lol.  
  
~*~ AnGeL ~*~ 


End file.
